(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling method and a system therefor utilizing an absorption refrigerator.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a known cooling system utilizing solar heat, water is heated by solar heat to 80.degree.-100.degree. C. for use in heating and enriching (namely recovering) an aqueous solution of lithium bromide of an absorption refrigerator and the enriched aqueous solution of lithium bromide is used to absorb and evaporate water in vacuum to produce cold water at about 7.degree. C. for cooling the cooler of an air conditioner. The air conditioning cycle of this known system requires the cooler, which is cooled by the cold water, to carry out both removal of sensible heat from the room to be cooled and dehumidification of the air by forming a collecting dew, and therefore needs cold water of lower temperature (5.degree.-7.degree. C.) than in the case of removing sensible heat only. This has a disadvantage of operating the refrigerator at a low coefficient of performance.
Furthermore, the cooler of the known system is mounted in a blowing system for the room to be cooled rather than installed in the room itself since dew is formed and collected by the cooler. Therefore, in order to remove sensible heat from the room, room air must be passed through the cooler mounted in the blowing system. This process has the disadvantage of requiring extra power for blowing in that such a cooler has a relatively small air passage area and besides offers a great air flow resistance in order to provide a necessary degree of cooling.
On the other hand, it is known that in regions having relatively low humidity dew does not form and drip easily and therefore the cooler may be installed in the room to remove sensible heat therefrom by using cold water at a relatively high temperature while at the same time saving power for circulating air in and out of the room. However, this system is not suitable for a region like Japan where humidity is high during summer. Thus, a cooling method and system has been sought which is amply efficient in regions of high humidity for removing sensible heat generated within a room or entering the room from outside and in carrying out efficient dehumidifying as well.